1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a novel clamp for a tooling ball. More specifically, this invention contemplates a novel clamp for a tooling ball and a method for establishing a plane for lay-out purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 862,563 by Kerr, et al discloses a ball clamp arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,351 by Pratt illustrates a ball and socket arrangement wherein the ball is not disposed intermediately between the ends of the clamping plates. U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,046 by Oslund discloses an indicator holder wherein the holder is supported by a pair of clamping plates. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggests the particular clamp for a tooling ball and the method for establishing a plane for lay-out purposes of this invention.